Five Reasons Why I Love You
by DreamerxReality
Summary: ON HAITUS! I'll give everything you want and need." it said. I was surprised at what Yahiro wrote. Did he really mean that or was it another joke? I'm confused. Inspiration of this story is from "One Less Lonely Girl" by Justin Bieber.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic of S.A. If I don't update real quickly, I'm really sorry. I'm very busy. I don't own S.A. I wish I did. :(  
**

_**Yahiro's POV:**_

I was in the park playing my guitar when I saw that Yamamoto girl again.

My heart started beating like crazy when I saw her.

I knew that my cheeks were blushing and I was really annoyed by it.

Ever since her confession, I've been feeling this every time I thought about her. It's so annoying.

I noticed that she was carrying a lot of bags while her erase board was clutched to her side. She walked swiftly as if she was in a hurry. She knew that someone was staring at her. That must have been the reason why she turned to my direction. She smiled the smile that melted my heart.

I loved her; I knew that. But she didn't know. She wanted to know. She deserves to know.

She started to walk towards my direction and I fought off the blush creeping up my cheeks.

She put down her bags grabbed her board and wrote. 'Hello Yahiro!' she wrote. "Hi." I said making sure I have my smirk. 'I didn't know you played the guitar.' she said. "Yeah well, it's a secret of mine. Anyway I didn't know you liked the park so much. I mean with your stamina, I don't even think that you should even be carrying these bags." I said in a teasing tone. She glared at me and wrote. 'So are you saying that you're worried about me?' she wrote. It took me by surprise but I didn't show it on my face. "Yeah. I guess I am." I said. She blushed a deep red and smiled. 'Well, I have to go now. Jun and Ryuu are waiting for me.' she wrote. "Okay, bye." I said.

She hastily got all of her bags and left, but in the process, dropped her board. She left without noticing the fallen board. I picked it up and an idea popped into my head. I'm going to play a little game with Megumi.

_**Megumi's POV:**_

I went inside my apartment and found Jun and Ryuu in the kitchen table eating. I went inside my room dropped my bags and headed back outside. "Welcome back Megumi!" both said in unison.

I smiled and reached for my erase board, but I couldn't find it.

I looked for it in my room. _Where is it? Where is it?_ I thought. _Did I leave it in the car?_ I checked downstairs but there was nothing in it. _Maybe I left it in the park?_ I wasn't sure. I went back upstairs and got my sketchpad. _I'll go look for it tomorrow. _The phone rang and Ryuu picked it up.

"Hello? Oh? Yes, she's here. Hold on a sec." He gave the phone to me and I asked who it was. He mouthed the word: _Yahiro_. I got tense all of a sudden and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said. "Megumi, are you going to the park tomorrow?" he asked. What's up with his sudden question? "Yes." I answered. "Okay. That was all I needed." he said. He hung right after and I was speechless.

Did he call just to ask that? Was he planning something? I shrugged it off. Knowing Yahiro, it would probably be another one of his childish games.

I fell asleep that night wondering of what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Yeah this is short but I swear the others will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! What's up? I haven't updated in this one for a while so I decided to do so now. Sorry for the long wait. Oh and Megumi is a bit OOC in this story.  


* * *

**_(Megumi's POV:)_

I woke up this morning dreading what Yahiro would be up to. I looked towards the phone, hearing a ring, and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked. I heard a voice on the other line.

"Megumi? It's me Yahiro." the voice said. Yahiro? Why was he calling? I was about to ask, but he cut me off.

"Listen, don't ask any questions; I don't want you wasting your voice on me." he said. "Now listen, I've got your erase-board."

What? He does?

"I know you want it back; but to get it back, you've got to find me first." he explained. "I've left... _clues _as to where you can find me. If you don't find me by the end of this day, you won't get the board back."

Oh when I find him-

"See ya, Megumi." he put down the phone after that.

Oh that Yahiro is a dead man!

I was fuming. I got dressed (rather quickly, may I add) and ran to the park. Jun and Ryuu didn't even ask where I was going; they knew better than to ask anything whenever I'm mad.

* * *

It took me few minutes to get there; but once I did, I saw a note near the area I dropped my erase-board. I went nearer and saw that the note had my name on it.

It said:

_Dear Megumi,_

_I bet you're wondering what this is; well, it's that little game of mine. Remember what I said? I said that I would be leaving behind clues for you. Follow them. They each have a riddle as to where the next clue is going to be and a promise that I will keep. And remember Megumi, I have your erase-board; though you could just buy another one, but I know how much you hate spending money on something you already have. Better make it quick Megumi; you know the consequences if you don't._

_Here is your first riddle:_

_"I'm sweet and everyone likes me as a treat. I'm cool and refreshing; I'm also sold at this very park."_

_Good luck (you're gonna need it)  
_

_-Yahiro_

I swear that Yahiro_. _I sighed out of defeat, he knows me too well.

Anyway, back to the riddle. I'm sweet and everyone likes me as a treat. The last word rung in my mind.

Treat. Treat. Treat. Everyone likes it as well. It's also sold st the park.

It can't be the candy shop; only kids go there.

It be the cafe`; only adults are seen there.

And it can't be the fruits shop; senior citizens are mostly found there.

That only leaves one shop left. The Ice Cream shop.

I ran there, not losing my breath since I've been running everyday.

* * *

When I arrived, there was a note at the door; the same writing as the first.

I wonder what it says this time?

_Good, I'm guessing you found this one easy. Anyway, in the last clue it said: A promise I will keep. I know how much you love sweets; I promise to get you delicious sweets whenever you want. _

_This is the next riddle:_

_"Loud and annoying is what I call them, but you think they're cute. They can bite, they can also drool. I hate them but you love them; that's why I'm going to try and bear them myself. Can you guess what I'm talking about?"_

_Yes, it's getting harder._

_-Yahiro_

Oh my god, it's getting harder. Loud and annoying, but cute? He finds them annoying, and I find them cute.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Yahiro and I were bored to no end, so we decided to go around the park for a bit.**_

_**We passed by a pet shop and there were dogs outside. I stopped and looked; they were so cute!**_

_**"Megumi?" asked Yahiro. I wrote on my board: 'I want one of these!' I showed him.**_

_**"Really? I find these things very annoying." he said with an annoyed face.**_

_**'But they're so cute!' I wrote.**_

_**"C'mon Megumi." he said exasperated. I followed him, but not without looking back at those puppies.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Yes! I know where to go! I ran as fast as my legs could take me to the Pet Shop.

My phone started ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Megumi, it's Yahiro. Don't overstrain yourself you hear me? Bye" he said and put down the phone.

How does he know I've been running? I shrugged it off and decided to just speed-walk.

I hope he doesn't throw my erase-board while I'm walking.

If he does, he's dead.

* * *

**Ohhhhh, now Megumi's mad. Yes I'm going to end it there :) Sorry it took so long! I swear I'll try to make faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of the world! Happy New Year! It's been awhile, but hey the story must go on! Here we go.

* * *

**

**Megumi's POV:**

I finally got to the pet shop after a few minutes of walking. The shop was on a boardwalk near the park. It was really sunny and there were a lot of teens and kids around.

I kept walking until I saw the same piece of paper on the door of the shop. I picked it up and read it once more.

_Megumi,  
Great! I guess you found this one as well. that last one was harder though, right? Anyways, this letter isn't the exact riddle._

_ The true riddle is with the owner of the shop. His name is Takehiro Suriyama and he's actually got something that you've been wanting for awhile now. _

_Get that 'thing' from him, and you'll get the riddle; got it? I bet **you **can even understand that. _

_-Yahiro_

Ughhh! That jerk! I can't believe he just insulted my intelligence. I sighed and went inside.

"Excuse me," I said. The cashier looked at me and asked what I wanted. "I'm looking for Mr. Takehiro Suriyama?" I said unsurely.

Before the cashier could speak, someone behind me cleared his throat.

"I can take it from here, Shouji, thank you." he said. I turned around, and a man in his thirties was behind me. He was tan and his hair was brown as well as spiky. He was wearing glasses that didn't cover his kind brown eyes. He was wearing a green polo, beige pants, and brown shoes. Over all that was a doctor's coat.

The boy bowed at the man and walked in the employee's rest area.

"You must be Miss Yamamoto, correct?" he asked. I nodded.

"Mr. Seiga asked me to give you this." he said, holding out a paper. I took it and started to walk out.

"Wait!" he said. I turned around. "He also told me to give you something else. Please, come with me."

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what Yahiro would want to give me. I followed Mr. Suriyama to the back of the shop; that place where the puppies were kept.

He opened the cage and turned towards me.

"Go ahead and pick one." he said.

It took me a minute to process what he said. When I did, I looked at him, shocked.

"What?" I said flustered.

"Choose a puppy." he said, still with kind and patient eyes. When I still didn't get it, he added, "Yahiro wanted me to give you a puppy, since you've been wanting one he told me. He said he would pay for it later."

_What? Yahiro...Yahiro did this?_

I snapped out of my reverie and walked past Mr. Suriyama towards the puppies. There were a lot of cute ones though I saw one puppy, a dalmatian, at the side; almost as if he was defeated thinking that one of the other puppies would get chosen.

It was a very beautiful dalmatian; its spots were perfectly round and the its coat was a clean white. Ever since I was a child, I always wanted a dalmatian. I always thought they were very smart and loyal as well.

"Excuse me, Mr. Suriyama," I said.

"Please, call me Takehiro." he said.

"Takehiro... what happened to this puppy?" I asked while pointing to the one I saw.

"Oh yes, that one was here since birth; no one has chosen him since."

That was so sad. "I want this one."

Takehiro picked up the puppy and put him into my arms. The puppy wagged its tail and barked. I giggled. "I'll name you Hajime."

"That's a very apprpriate name for him." said Takehiro. "Thanks. Please excuse me." I said.

"Of course. I'll take the pup to your house. Mr. Seiga has given me your address." he said. I nodded, again in thanks and handed him Hajime.

* * *

When I was out of the store, I opened the paper.

_Megumi,_

_Did you like the puppy? I thought you might like this. Anyway, here's the next clue:_

_A beautiful scent this place gives  
You smell just like it  
Do you know what it is?_

_Good luck with that one, Megumi._

_-Yahiro_

A beautiful scent. What were the places here that gave off a beautiful scent? And it smelled like me, as well. I thought about the shampoos and perfumes I wore. Almost all of them had the scent of irises on them. Irises; that's it! There's only one place in the park that sold irises; The Green Grove Flower Shop.

I walked there as fast as I could making sure to keep my breathing even. Just like Yahiro told me to.

Wait

Am I really listening to him? What does this mean? Am I starting to like him? And the question is, does he like me? Has he done all this to irritate me? Or did he do all this because this was his confession? Oh, Yahiro! You have a lot of explaining to do once I find you.

But then I remember all the sweet things he did for me.

During that date we had, he got me my erase-board. When the SA and I went to London to get Kei back, Yahiro was there. He helped me get rid of those guys. And now, he got one of the few things I always wanted; a puppy.

Though most of the time, he teases me, yet he never means any of them. No matter how serious he looks.

What is it with you Yahiro?

* * *

**It's short I know. I'm sorry! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update! The computer broke down (-_-) Enjoy!**

**(Bold)- Yahiro's writing**

_(Italicized)- Flashback_

* * *

**Megumi's POV:**

As I walked down the boardwalk, I kept thinking about Yahiro's weird mood swings. One day, he's annoying and spiteful. The next day, he's nice and helps me out a lot. It's weird; I swear, I'll never get him. I neared the shop and suddenly stopped. Next to the boardwalk was a small beach. I remembered the time Yahiro and I were in our own beach.

_Flashback:_

_I was running around the beach, smiling like crazy. Yahiro reserved a private beach for his birthday but he was too lazy to send out the other invites. He was only able to sent the invites to the members of SA. At first, they were suspicious about him, but he informed them that he had no intentions of doing anything to Akira and the others. In the end, they believed him and decided to go for fun. _

_Right at the moment, it was only Yahiro and Megumi on the beach. Akira and Tadashi were having an early dinner somewhere, Kei and Hikari were talking in their rooms, while Ryuu, Jun, and Sakura were looking at the different shops around the area._

_The sun was about to set and the colors were amazing. Megumi was blown away and Yahiro was rather amused at her delight. Though he kept his face stoic and expressionless, it made him happy to see Megumi smiling._

_"Why are you smiling?" he asked snidely. She pouted at him and he found it unbearably cute, but still, kept his face impassive._

_**'I love all the colors the sun's making.' **she wrote. He was taken aback by her honest answer and slowly he started to smile as well. Megumi was shocked since he actually smiled a real smile; no sarcasm, spite, or disdain at all._

_He walked over to her and silently hugged her. She was so shocked that she didn't hug him back until after ten seconds. She felt something in her hand and all of a sudden, Yahiro let go of her and wordlessly walked away. _

_She opened her palm to find a little note in it. She couldn't believe what it said and kept reading it over and over again._

_**'I'll give you everything you want and need.' **it said. She was definitely shocked at what Yahiro wrote. Did he really mean that or was it another joke? she thought. I'm confused._

_End of Flashback_

I don't know why I just remembered it now; but every time I recall that day, it somehow always made me blush. I cannot understand Yahiro when it comes to these kinds of things. I think he likes me, but I can't be sure. His mood swings are so frequent that I can't even distinguish real from fake.

Ugh, why is he so confusing? I told myself to calm down; maybe he has a reason. Anyway, I walked nearer the store and silently gaped. It was still as beautiful as ever. I can never get over the sight.

It looked like a greenhouse but the windows were made of diamonds and gems; the shop owner is really rich. I have to admit, she went all out on this one. The gems that were used for decoration were forming pretty flower designs. And the scent of it all was mesmerizing. I went inside and looked for the storekeeper.

I found her sitting in the back reading. I coughed and she looked up with her blue eyes. I smiled at her while she squealed and ran over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back, of course, it is Hikari after all. Akira and I found out that she was working here for the summer so that she could get extra cash for her family.

"Megumi!" she squealed. "I can't believe you're here! What are you doing here?" I looked at her confused. The note, did I get it wrong? Oh no. But before I could answer her, I heard someone speak behind her. We both turned around to find Kei standing next to the counter looking amused.

Right, I forgot to mention that little detail. Kei decided to work here as well, saying he needed the 'experience'. Everyone scoffed at that knowing he just wanted to see Hikari more often. Ever since we got back from England, Kei has been trying to be with Hikari every second. Hikari was always happy though, so she just allowed him to hang around.

"I think you want this." he said holding up the note. I felt relieved, so I got it right. I let go of Hikari and made my way over to Kei. He opened his arms to me saying he wanted a hug first. I grinned at him; though not many knew it, Kei and I are like siblings. With him being the overprotective older brother and me being his little sister that he'll do anything for.

Everyone in SA knew this so Hikari just smiled at out 'sibling affection' and headed to the back of the store to continue her reading. When she was out of earshot, Kei pulled away and looked at me seriously.

"I told Yahiro that if he did anything to you, I'll be the first to kill him." he said. The he smiled brotherly at me and handed me the note. "Be careful." I nodded and smiled at him. I mouthed him a thank you and walked out.

I opened the note and was shocked to find a picture of Yahiro and I hugging on the beach. I looked down at the caption:

**I WANT US TO BE LIKE THIS FOREVER.**

**You found the last note. This isn't a riddle so I'll just tell you where to go. Do you remember the park's secluded area? We went around exploring because we both had nothing to do.**

**We found that hill with the old mansion on top, do you remember that? I remember telling you that it used to be my grandfather's. You knew there was sadness in my voice; so you hugged me silently. I knew then that I was right in choosing you.**

**Honestly, I do love Akira, but now, I only love her as if I were her brother. The one that I truly love, Megumi, is you. I've always loved you ever since that date we went on.**

**I'm sorry that it took this long to figure it out. I love you, Megumi Yamamoto. Meet me at the mansion. But don't worry, the game isn't over _yet. _**

**-Yahiro**

He loves me?

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Hehe...don't get mad at me. Please review. The more reviews I have, the faster I'll update.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, it was the computer not me! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_I opened the note and was shocked to find a picture of Yahiro and I hugging on the beach. I looked down at the caption:_

**I WANT US TO BE LIKE THIS FOREVER.**

**You found the last note. This isn't a riddle so I'll just tell you where to go. Do you remember the park's secluded area? We went around exploring because we both had nothing to do.**

**We found that hill with the old mansion on top, do you remember that? I remember telling you that it used to be my grandfather's. You knew there was sadness in my voice; so you hugged me silently. I knew then that I was right in choosing you.**

**Honestly, I do love Akira, but now, I only love her as if I were her brother. The one that I truly love, Megumi, is you. I've always loved you ever since that date we went on.**

**I'm sorry that it took this long to figure it out. I love you, Megumi Yamamoto. Meet me at the mansion. But don't worry, the game isn't over _yet_. **

**-Yahiro**

_He loves me?_

* * *

**Megumi's POV:**

He loves me? Yahiro Seiga loves **ME**? Is this his idea of a joke? I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed his number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Megumi?" he said. "Didn't I tell you not to call because I didn't want you wasting your voice on me?"

"What the heck is this last note about Yahiro?" I asked, irritation and a hint of anger in my voice.

"The last note? Oh, what about it? You don't like it?" he said.

"It's not if I like it or not."

"Then why did you call?"

"To ask you if it's your twisted idea of a funny joke."

"Joke?" he asked with disbelief. "You think that note is a joke?" He scoffed. "Megumi, when have I ever made a joke about these kinds of things? When have I ever said _'I love you' _for no reason at all? When have I ever admitted to liking someone other than Akira? You tell me, Megumi, is it really just a joke or not?"

I didn't say anything, knowing the answer already. He loved me, and it wasn't a joke. Before I could say something, he hung up. Great, now I felt guilty. I didn't want him to be mad at me, because honestly, I'm in love with him too.

Yes people, you read that right. I, Megumi Yamamoto, am in love with none other than the selfish game-master slash jerk himself, Yahiro Seiga. After denying the feeling for so long, I have finally admitted to liking him; correction, _loving him. _

I fisted the phone in my hand and put it back inside my pocket. As the shock of realization finally subsided, I quickly made my way towards the park. There was no way I was going to let Yahiro think I didn't love him.

* * *

**Yahiro's POV:**

I was mad. No, scratch that; I was beyond pissed. How the hell can Megumi think I meant that stupid note as a joke? I know she's slow when it comes to these kinds of things, but really; who knew she was completely dense? It irritated me to no end to think that she doesn't even like me that way. I hated it.

Currently, I was in my grandfather's old mansion pacing back and forth across the staircase's platform. I didn't prepare the rooms or anything, I just added white Christmas lights around the ceiling.

In the corner of the room, my iPod was on the speakers playing random music. I sat on the stairs and decided to listen to the songs. Then Vertical Horizon's "I'm Still Here" started to play. _**(A/N: It would be so cool if you played it right now. Trust me, you won't regret it.)**_

**"I'm Still Here"**  
**By: Vertical Horizon **

**I found the pieces in my hand**  
**They were always there**  
**It just took some time for me to understand**  
**You gave me words I just can't say**  
**So if nothing else**  
**I'll just hold on while you drift away**  
**Cause everything you wanted me to hide**  
**Is everything that makes me feel alive**

I thought of Megumi as the song played.

**The cities grow  
The rivers flow  
Where you are, I'll never know  
But I'm still here  
If you were right and I was wrong  
Why are you the one who's gone  
And I'm still here  
Still here**

I remembered the talk we had on the phone; the one that made me so mad. But I also remembered all the memories we had together.

**Seeing the ashes in my heart**  
**The smile the widest**  
**When I cry inside and my insides blow apart**  
**I tried to wear another face**  
**Just to make you proud**  
**Just to make you put me in my place**  
**But everything you wanted from me**  
**Is everything that I could never be**

I tried to pretend, but she saw through all that.

**The cities grow**  
**The rivers flow**  
**Where you are, I'll never know**  
**But I'm still here**  
**If you were right and I was wrong**  
**Why are you the one who's gone**  
**And I'm still here**

The sun was setting now. Then I heard footsteps outside. When I looked, it was Megumi.

**Maybe tonight**  
**It's gonna be alright**  
**I will get better**  
**Maybe today**  
**It's gonna be okay**  
**I will remember**

"Yahiro." she said. "I love you..."

**I held the pieces of my soul**  
**I was shattered and I wanted you to come and make me whole**  
**When I saw you yesterday**  
**But you didn't notice**  
**And you just walked away**  
**Cause everything you wanted me to hide**  
**Is everything that makes me feel alive**

I walked towards her and kissed her.

**The cities grow**  
**The rivers flow**  
**Where you are, I'll never know**  
**But I'm still here**  
**If you were right and I was wrong**  
**Why are you the one who's gone**  
**And I'm still here**  
**The lights go out, the bridges burn**  
**Once you're gone, you can't return**  
**But I'm still here**  
**Remember how you used to say I'd be the one to runaway**  
**But I'm still here**  
**I'm still here...**

We broke apart as the song ended and I looked at her. And for the first time ever, I truly smiled and said, "I love you, Megumi."

She smiled back and said, "I love you too, Yahiro."

* * *

**End of chapter! Mwuahaha! No worries, the story isn't over yet! There's still an epilogue.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, the computer, not me! Enjoy! No worries, it's not yet the final chapter.**

* * *

**Epilogue Part 1  
(3 years later…)**

**Megumi's POV:**

"Megumi?"

I didn't say anything.

"Megumi?"

Again, nothing.

"Ah God Magumi! Just answer would you!" yelled Yahiro Seiga as he shouted angrily on the phone. I smiled coyly, though he couldn't see it, and said, "You told me not to waste my voice on you, remember?"

I laughed a bit as I heard his frustrated grunt. Yahiro and I have been going steady for three years now; I smiled as I remembered all the memories we made together.

**Flashback:**

**Right after we kissed, Yahiro looked at me.**

**"I've been waiting so long to just hear you say those three words." he said.**

**I smiled, but I was cut short when I suddenly recalled as to why I was here in the first place.  
"My erase-board!" I said mock-angrily at him while slapping him lightly on the arm. He chuckled a bit and went to the stairs to pick up something. **

**He held it up for me to see that it was my erase-board. But what I saw on it was what made me gasp.**

**"Oh Yahiro…"**

**On the board it said: _"I knew the first time we met, you'd be kinda hard to forget."_**

**I looked at him; he was smiling at me so sweetly, I hugged him back so tightly. **

**End of Flashback**

That night ended so well. I still couldn't help but grin at his confession; I swear, he makes me feel like I'm the most important girl in the world.

"You are, actually." said Yahiro so suddenly.

"What?" I asked, unaware of what he was talking about. He laughed a bit before he answered.

"I said: You _are _the most important girl in the world, at least to me. And you were talking out loud, Megumi." I blushed as I heard this and blushed even more as he laughed harder. I sighed, both tired and amused. Yahiro only laughed for me, and me alone.

* * *

**Yahiro's POV:**

When Megumi didn't answer, I laughed harder. I always knew how to get her frustrated. But as I remembered, I shouldn't go too far like the last time.

**Flashback:**

**I was sitting on a park bench with my head in my hands. Kei was next to me with a stoic face on. I grunted, frustrated at myself, at Megumi, and the world. I stood up and started to pace in front of Kei. **

**Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and Forth.**

**"Okay, Yahiro!" said Kei, clearly annoyed. "Would you just apologize to her already?"**

**I looked at him plainly. "I've been trying. She won't pick up her phone, her family won't let me in, and whenever I see her in person and try to explain, she doesn't listen to me; she just walks away as if I didn't exist." **

**Megumi and I have been together for a year; it was our first anniversary the other day and I pretended I forgot. But to be honest, I really didn't forget. I was acting so that I would annoy her, I didn't think it was going to end up this badly. **

**Besides, how could I forget the day the one the only people I ever loved had answered my confession? I tried telling her this, but all I got was a blank face and a dial tone.**

**"Alright," said Kei. "How about this: I call her with my phone and tell her to come here. You hide and go out when she gets here and talk to her. You know that secluded area near the fountain? That's where we'll be. Got it?"**

**I nodded and we headed to the area he described. Once there, Kei took out his phone and dialed Megumi's number. I was partly relieved and partly annoyed that she decided to pick up on the third ring. **

**"Megumi," said Kei. "I have to talk to you. Think we can meet up at the fountain in the park?" After a few seconds, he put down the phone. I looked at him questioningly.  
"She'll be here." he said. **

**A few minutes later, she was standing in front of me and looking at Kei as if he betrayed her. He put up his hands in defeat and walked away, leaving Megumi and I awkwardly standing next to each other near a fountain. I decided to be a man and start the conversation.**

**"Megumi I—" **

**"Save it, Yahiro." said Megumi quietly. Ever since the night of the confession, Megumi decided to use her voice whenever she's with me. I protested a lot on this and so, Megumi and I came to an agreement: She won't use her voice on me unless the situation is completely serious. This was no different.**

**"I don't want to hear an apology." she continued.**

**"Then what do you want?" I said, my anger spiking up.**

**She sighed and said, "I just want to know why you forgot, that's all."**

**"I've been trying to tell you that Megumi. I didn't forget, alright? I was only saying that so you would get annoyed! You know how I am."**

**"But how would I know whether you really forgot or not? How would I know that you're just saying that to get this over with?"**

**"Because, Megumi," I said quietly. "It's the truth. You've got to trust me on this."**

**She sighed again. "I don't know, Yahiro." And she put her face in her hands. It tormented me to see her like this, it hurt even more to know that I was the one who caused it.**

**I went over to her and hugged her. When she didn't protest, I tightened my hold.**

**"Just answer me this: Do you still love me?" I said painfully. She nodded. "Do you still want to be with me?" **

**"I don't know." she answered looking up. It hurt, but I kept my voice even and soft.**

**"Then how about this," I grabbed a coin from my pocket and held it up for Megumi to see. "Let's flip a coin to know your decision. Heads: Your mine. Tails: I'm yours." I flipped the coin.**

**"Isn't that the same thing?" she asked as the coin was still in the air.**

**I smiled deviously at her. "Yup."**

**By the time the coin fell into the fountain, I was already kissing her.**

**End of Flashback**

I still remembered that day; heh, it was one of my favorite memories.

"Anyway Megumi," I said into the phone. "Would you please just answer my earlier question?"

"If we can meet up later? Yeah sure. But why?" she asked.

"You'll find out later. Meet me at the mansion." I said and hung up. _The mansion, _I thought. _That would be the perfect place._

* * *

**Cliffy! What is Yahiro planning? Whoever guesses correctly will get spoilers!**


	7. Chapter 7: IMPORTANT

**Hello people! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! I need to leave my stories on hiatus for now because I have too much shiz to deal with. Plus, I don't have enough time to write anymore. **

**Anyway, I'll still make the stories, but I won't be able to update as much. I promise I'll try my best, but please understand and give me the time I need to handle everything. Thank you for understanding! **


End file.
